


When We Were Young

by mamahl9711



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And that Clark is Superman for that matter, Cat knows Kara is Supergirl, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Former Cat/Lois, One Shot, Post Cat leaving and coming back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamahl9711/pseuds/mamahl9711
Summary: Cat finds herself in need of a date to a charity event so she can save face with Lois Lane.  Kara is willing to help, but first she needs to get to the bottom of this feud once and for all.Or, the Cat/Lois backstory that no one asked for plus supercat fake dating because I'm trash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I could NOT get the idea of Cat and Lois previously dating out of my head, so I decided to write a fic about it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

“Kara Danvers,” Kara answered the phone in her office for what seemed like the millionth time that day. 

“My office, now.” Kara heard the click of the receiver and laughed. Cat hadn’t changed one bit, even after taking her sabbatical. After tidying the notes on her desk, Kara headed toward Cat’s office, musing over whose incompetence is to blame for Cat’s surly tone. She waved to Winn as she passed his desk, rounding the corner to Cat’s office. 

“Jesus, Kara. Did you walk here from Metropolis? What the hell took you so long?!” Cat immediately berated her upon entering the office. Kara took it all in with a grain of salt, channeling her days as the woman’s assistant who often got the brunt of her emotions. 

"Is there something I can help you with, Ms. Grant?”

“I don’t know, Keira,” Cat stood up from her desk and began pacing. “Can you go back in time and stop me from crossing paths with the insufferable Lois Lane? Because that would be helpful. Or maybe you can place Lane on a no-fly list of some sort? Because that would be helpful. Hell, even a well-timed alien attack on the Wilshire would be helpful. But, I highly doubt you are capable of any of those things, so no, I don’t think there is anything you can help me with.” Cat finally stilled her movements and sat on the couch in her office, itching for a drink. Kara gingerly sat down next to Cat. The two were more friends than boss/employees these days, especially after the Supergirl charade between them ended. After Cat came back to National City, she and Kara talked. Cat was honest and vulnerable, and the two finally laid it all on the table. The friendship was new, however, and Kara wasn’t sure what to do. She hadn’t seen Cat this neurotic in a long time, not since her mother’s last visit over a year ago. 

“Cat,” she began softly. “What’s going on?”

Cat groaned in response, leaning forward with her head in her hands. 

"I just got off the phone with Lois Lane. Apparently, both she and Clark are coming to National City to visit Baby Lane.”

“O-okay,” Kara drew out, still not fully understanding Cat’s frustration.

“They’re coming next weekend. The same weekend as the UNICEF charity ball, and since it’s such a great cause,” Cat said in a voice clearly mocking Lois, “they’re planning on attending the ball. Which means, I am now forced to show up instead of just donating, like I normally do. And, that means, I need a date. For this weekend. For a black tie event. How the hell am I going to find someone suitable on such short notice?!”

“I wonder why Clark hasn’t mentioned anything about coming to town,” Kara said to herself, a little hurt.

“I’m glad that is what you got out of this conversation.” At that, Kara’s focus returned to Cat. 

“Cat, I’m sure we can find someone to escort you to the ball. You’ve found a date on shorter notice before. I’ll just go through your contacts and see who’s available…”

“No,” Cat cut her off. “You don’t understand. I don’t just need any old date. I need a date that is going to put Lois and her ridiculously attractive, superhero husband to shame. I need someone extraordinary, someone so great, so wonderful, that Lois won’t want to show her face in National City again.” Kara tried stifled a chuckle that threatened to escape. “This is not a laughing matter, Kiera.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I suppose I just don’t understand why there is this never-ending feud between you two. I mean, as much as you may deny it, I know you consider Lois a friend. And, as much as she denies it, I know she feels the same.”

Cat sighed. “It’s a long story.” Kara waited for Cat to continue. “If I tell you all the wretched details, will you help me?” she asked somewhat desperately.

Kara smiled, “Of course, I will help you.” 

Cat grabbed a cup of M&Ms and made her way to the balcony. Kara quickly followed and found Cat leaning against the railing, taking in the city skyline as the sun began its descent. As Kara grew closer to Cat, she found herself in these situations more, watching the older woman in her natural state, and Cat was stunning. Kara felt her heart flutter at the soft glow that seemed to radiate from Cat, but she quickly put these thoughts from her mind and stood next to Cat.

Cat took a deep breath and still looking out at the city, began, “Lois and I were… close once.” Kara watched her closely. Cat seemed… hurt. Kara had expected annoyance, ranting, even rage while discussing Lois, but she didn’t expect the pain that seemed to underscore her words. “You’re right in that I still care for Lois in some way, but I will not call her a friend after what she did, the things she said.” 

“Cat, what happened?”

Another sigh. “I suppose there’s no easy way to say this.” Finally, Cat’s eyes met her own. “Lois and I were together… romantically.” Kara felt her mouth fall open. This was not how she expected this conversation to go. Cat rolled her eyes. “I know. How idiotic could I have been?”

Kara was trying, searching for the words to be supportive and compassionate, but the shock still hadn’t fully passed. “Cat – I, I – um…”

Cat looked away. “We were both at the Planet. I was working for Perry White, who saw me as nothing more than a pair of legs in a tight skirt, and Lois wasn’t treated any better by the rest of the staff. We became fast friends, bonding over the rampant sexism that filled our professional lives. And, eventually, our friendship turned into something more. And, it was… surprisingly great. Until I was promoted to a reporter, that is. When we became equals in the workplace, competitors, Lois got colder. I tried to talk to her, but every time I got closer, she drew back.” Cat laughed a small, hollow laugh before she continued. “So, instead of taking the hint and just backing down, I pushed harder. I was so stupid and young. I let myself be completely open with her. I – I fucking confessed my love to her, thinking that maybe if she realized how deeply I felt… It didn’t work. She told me I was delusional. I had lost my mind if I actually thought our little tryst meant anything or could go any further. We were women in a sexist, male-dominated field. We could never be together – or gay for that matter – and be successful. I knew she was right, but –”

“No.” Cat looked up at Kara for the first time since she began. “No, she wasn’t. Fuck that. Fuck Lois.”

Cat smiled warmly at Kara’s defense of her. “As much as I love to hear Sunny Danvers drop f-bombs, she’s still your family, Kara. And, I didn’t tell you this to make you hate her. I told you because you asked. If it seems like I have a personal vendetta against Lois Lane, it’s because she broke my heart. And, yes, I do still want her to be happy and successful, especially after all that we went through together at the Daily Planet, but damn, if I won’t do everything I can to prove that I am fucking brilliant on my own.”

Kara oscillated between livid at Lois’ actions and strangely proud of Cat’s. “Can I ask you a question?” Cat nodded. Kara thought for a moment, trying to choose the right words. “Are you still afraid?”

“To be out as bisexual?” Kara nodded, thankful that Cat provided another answer on her own. “A little. Which is why I guess I haven’t done anything about it. I haven’t dated other women since because, at first, I knew my career was more important, but then, everyone just assumed I was straight, so I haven’t had many female suitors… Why?”

Kara smiled brightly, “Because I think I have an idea,” Kara faltered for a second, “if you’re up to it, that is.”

\-----------

“Cat Grant! There you are,” Lois said with a smile. “I was wondering when, well, if you’d show tonight.”

Cat managed to smile through a clenched jaw and accepted the hug that Lois offered. “Oh, Lois, how could I turn down the opportunity to see such an old friend?” She moved to Lois’ ear as they pulled back from their hug. “Remind me to get you the number for my dermatologist. I’m sure he can find something to do for those wrinkles.” She turned her attention to Clark. “And, Clark, always a pleasure to see you.”

Clark politely smiled, “Likewise, Cat.”

“So,” Lois began, “where’s your date tonight, Kitty? Or, could you not find one on such short notice?” Lois smirked. 

Right on cue, Kara approached the group with a drink for Cat. “Sorry about the delay. The line for drinks was awful.”

“Kara? What are you doing here?” Clark asked, happy to run into his cousin. Lois raised an eyebrow.

“Clark, Lois!” She went in for hugs before answering Clark’s question. “I am lucky enough to be Cat’s date tonight. What a surprise, seeing you two here!”

Lois laughed. “Honestly, Cat, you brought your secretary as your date? I mean, don’t get me wrong, Kara, I’m so happy to see you. But, really?”

“No, Lois, I did not bring my ‘secretary’ as my date. I brought my girlfriend, but thank you for reminding me of your utter and complete shallowness. Of course you still see a capable female reporter in her former role as an assistant. Clearly, not much has changed. Now, if you’ll excuse us, I do believe I promised Kara a dance.” With that the two walked away from Lois and Clark. Cat downed her drink and left it at a nearby table before following Kara onto the dance floor. 

Kara couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “Did you see their faces?!” 

Cat let her hands settle on Kara’s shoulders and smiled. Kara never ceased to amaze her. Before Cat could respond, however, she felt herself being yanked off the dance floor. 

“What the hell, Cat?”

“Excuse me?! Who do you think you are grabbing me like that, Lois?”

“I can’t believe you’re taking advantage of Kara like this. You are the one who has no idea what she’s capable of, and you’re just going to stifle her potential like this?”

Cat took a breath, determined to remain calm. “I have no idea what you are talking about. How exactly am I ‘taking advantage’ or ‘stifling’ Kara, as you put it?”

“Oh, don’t play coy, Cat. You’re ruining that girl’s career, her life, and I won’t allow it.”

“Funny,” Kara cut into the conversation after getting past her cousin, who was tasked with running interference, “for someone who claims to be looking out for me, you don’t think very highly of me, do you, Lois?”

Lois sighed. “Kara, you don’t understand.”

“No, Lois, you don’t understand,” Kara said harshly. 

"Kara, please,” Clark attempted to intervene. “Just hear her out.”

“No. Cat is the most incredible person that I have ever known. She is fierce, determined, and she loves more fully and deeply than anyone. All you have to do is see her with Carter once to understand what lengths she will go to for those she loves. I have no idea how you passed up an opportunity to be with this woman, Lois, but I am so glad you did because now I am the one with the chance to love and be loved by Cat, and I will not be giving that up for anything.” She looked at Cat, suddenly terrified about Cat’s reaction. Kara heard Clark quietly asking Lois what she meant by passing up an opportunity to be with Cat, but she was too worried she crossed a line to care. She and Cat were pretending to date. Not actually dating. The plan was to pretend tonight and eventually tell Clark and Lois that they realized they were better off as friends. Except, Kara’s words weren’t pretend or false, and from the look on Cat’s face, she was aware of this as well. 

Cat was shocked to hear Kara defend her so passionately. Sure, they were becoming closer, and Kara had always been quick to defend the CEO, but it had never been like this. In fact, Cat doesn’t think she has ever heard anyone talk about her in such a kind and affectionate way. Cat realized that she had feelings for Kara long ago, and when she realized those feelings were only growing over time, she knew that she had to put some space between them. It was one of the many reasons Cat left National City. She now wondered if it were possible that her feelings could be reciprocated. 

“While you two discuss all of the skeletons in Lois’ closet, we have a date to get back to, and we would appreciate it if you could refrain from any more horrendously rude behavior. Come on, Kara.” She reached for the blonde’s hand and led her back to the dance floor. Cat didn’t know where else to go, as the gala was in full swing at this point, packed with A-listers from all walks of life. Kara and Cat resumed their previous position cautiously. 

“So…” Kara wasn’t sure what to say, but she knew she had to say something. Cat looked at her expectantly. “That, uh, that was weird, right?”

Cat smiled and rolled her eyes, glad that Kara was still the same bumbling mess as always. “If ‘weird’ is the best word you can come up with to describe what just happened, you really need to invest in a thesaurus. I will not have one of my reporters using asinine adjectives like that in any of my publications.”

Kara smiled at the familiarity of Cat’s biting remarks and let her arms relax a little around Cat’s waist. “Hey! I am a great writer, thank you very much. Just because I can’t-“

“Speak like an adult?”

“I was going to say find the right words to describe how awkward that was.”

Cat felt her smile falter a little. “Yes, it was quite awkward.” There was a pause, neither of them knowing how to propel the conversation forward without addressing the elephant in the room. 

“I meant it all,” Kara said quietly. Cat looked in the younger woman’s eyes. 

“I know you did,” she replied. Because she did. Cat knew Kara, and she knew that Kara was positively incapable of lying with any sort of conviction. She knew the moment words started spilling out of Kara’s mouth that they were real and filled with meaning. What Cat didn’t know was what to do with that information. 

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Ms. Grant. I just couldn’t sit back and allow Lois to act like you’re this big, bad villain that I need to be saved from. And, she does that. They do that with me all the time. Just because I arrived on Earth later than expected, they act like I’m a child that can’t make any decisions on my own. I love my cousin, but he thinks that I’m still this young girl that needs his guidance. He forgets that I’m the elder in this family.”

“Wait, you’re older than Clark? How is that possible?”

Kara was pulled out of her own thoughts at the question. “Oh, yeah. I’m like 13 years older than him. My pod – spaceship-thing – got lost in space for a while, so I landed a lot later than he did. I was actually sent to this planet to look after him because when we left he was just a baby. But, that’s not the point. The point is, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But, I’m not sorry for the things I said because they’re all true, well, almost all true. That last bit about having the opportunity to, um, love and be loved by you, well, that’s obviously not... But the rest of it, people need to see that. And, I was just… I mean, Lois…” Kara felt so many emotions swirling throughout her body, and she couldn’t pinpoint what she was trying to say anymore. 

“What if you did have the opportunity?”

“What?” Kara asked, confused by the question.

“To love and be loved by me,” Cat clarified. “What if…what if I wanted that, a chance at this being real?”

“Do you?” Kara asked, almost afraid of the answer. It felt like Cat was saying that she could love Kara. It felt like Cat was saying that she wanted the opportunity to love Kara, and if that were true… Kara hadn’t allowed herself to even fantasize about actually dating Cat. When Cat left, Kara realized that her feelings for the blonde ran deeper than a mentor or a friend. But she wouldn’t allow herself to think of it beyond that. Because there was no possibility that Cat could ever feel the same. Right?

“Kara…” Cat felt vulnerable and afraid, two emotions that she loathed. She was about to confess her feelings for her 24 year old former assistant. Well, 24 and some change. Still, the impactions of the age difference between them and Kara’s former positon would absolutely damage Kara’s credibility as a reporter. The tabloids would publish everything that Lois had just said or accuse Kara of being a gold digger. Not to mention the problems that could arise with Kara’s alter ego. There were so many hurdles to face, which is why Cat hadn’t even considered that Kara might have the same feelings or want to actually try her hand at a relationship. “I, I do. Want a chance. I do want this to be real.” 

She finally did it. She dove deeper and further than she ever had before. Instead of responding, Kara tightened her grip and kissed her. She felt Kara’s hand entwine in her curls and couldn’t help but hold onto the woman tighter. 

When they finally broke apart, Kara felt herself smiling like an idiot. “So, we’re doing this? We’re really going to try… dating?” It felt weird, using such a casual word to describe the overwhelming feeling of being together with Cat Grant. 

Cat smiled and leaned into kiss Kara but stopped just before their lips touched. “It sure looks like it.” Cat then kissed Kara deeply, just as she imagined doing so many times before.


End file.
